Broken Love Songs
by Cait Depp
Summary: Phil was afraid. Afraid that Keely wouldn't Feel the same way when he told her he loved her. Keely found out and was furious! That was just 2 years ago! Now they are giving eachother Nasty looks, sobbing everynight and what about Via and Owen? Will Pheely
1. Bad Day

_Where is the moment we need at the most_

_You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost_

_They tell me your blue skies fade to grey _

_They tell me your passion's gone away _

_And I don't need no carrying on_

Keelywas lyingon her bed with her face on here pillow, feeling depressed that she had totally blew it with Phil. Why did she have to get mad that he was afraid of telling her that he loved her? "Pigheaded Idiot!" she muttered to herself.

"Keely go outside and rake up the leaves sweetie. They are out of control this year!" Her mom yelled.

Keely groaned getting up reluctantly from her bed. Then she sprinted to the garage andpicked up the rake. She neatlyraked the leaves into piles. Then she glanced at the sidewalk and saw a familiar face. It was Phil, she got nervous and ran inside. The magic was lost.

_You stand in the line just to hit a new low_

_You're faking a smile with the coffee to go_

_You tell me your life's been way off line_

_You're falling to pieces everytime_

_And I don't need no carryin' on_

Phil trudged into the coffee shop a few blocks away.He knew the line was always long there, but he didn't care. He didn't need to be any place, he wasn't in any hurry.

After awhile he finally gotto the front of the take outlinethe take out line. Phil was mesmerized by the cashier lady was it just his imagination or did she look alot like Keely? His eyes trailed down to her name tag it read:'Hi my name is Barbara.'. 'Yep,I'm definitely losing it.' Phil thought to himself.

"Hello? Hello? Are you going to take your coffee or not?" The cashier asked starting to get annoyed.

"Yeah.. thanks my life's been way off line." Phil said faking a smile before grabbing the coffe and heading out, not even looking back to see the cashier's reaction.

_Cause you had a bad day_

_You're taking one down_

_You sing a sad song just to turn it around_

_You say you don't know_

_You tell me don't lie_

_You work at a smile and you go for a ride_

_You had a bad day_

_The camera don't lie_

_You're coming back down and you really don't mind_

_You had a bad day_

_You had a bad day_

Keely was doing well up until the time when she saw Phil. Now she can't even think straight. She started studying for an exam , but she kept getting disstracted by her thoughts.

At school Phil came up to Keely and gave her a note then walked away. It read : _I don't know what I did. Please don't lie I need to know why we can never be anymore._ Keely ripped up the paper and threw it away.

Via then rushed up to Keely and showed her pictures of Phil and her when they were friends.Keely pushed the camera awayand went to class.

"I was only trying to help!" Via said regretting showing the pictures to Keely.

"You're late,Miss Teslow!" Shouted Mr.Shmit.Keely walked to her desk and sighed shereally didn'tcare anymore.

_Well you need a blue sky holiday_

_The point is they laugh at what you say_

_And I don't need no carryin' on_

'Can this day get any worse?' Phil thought to himself angrily. Phil continued his walk to his next class, but suddenly he tripped. Great just what he needed his shoe laces were untied! If only he would have known that before!

Phil quickly recovered from the fall shaking it off and got right back up. He wasn't really up, physically yes, but in other ways he wasn't.

"Phil! Phil!" Owen shouted running towards him almost slipping on the newly waxed floors.

"Hey Owen..." Phil said, though he hardly felt up for conversation with anyone at the moment.

"Guess what?" Owen asked, though he was too impatient at the moment to wait for Phil's response. "I found a penny!"

"So it's just aworthlesspiece of copper." Phil said sort of in 'So what?' kind of way.

Owen laughed as if what Phil said was the most ridiculous thing in the world. He then stopped."Dude! This is no ordinary penny! It's a lucky penny! Guaranteed it will work!"

"There's no such thing as a lucky penny." Phil muttered pushing past Owen making his way to his class that he was way late for.

_Sometimes the system goes on the blink_

_And the whole thing turns out wrong_

_You might not make it back and you know_

_That you could be well oh that strong_

_And I'm not wrong_

Mr. Shmit passed out a test that Keely had studdied for hours last night butwhen she got the test she blanked out completely. Everything went wrong.

"I'LL NEVER RECOVER FROM THIS F!" Keely sighed

"You could recover if your grades are strong!" Via tried to help.

Keely sighed.

"I know I'm not wrong!" Via looked away.

_So where is the passion when you need it the most_

_Oh you and I_

_You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost_

Keely opened her notebook and saw a page with Phil's name on it wrote on it many times with hearts . She almost cried she needed Phil but she couldn't forggive him.

_And how does it feel for one more time_

_You had a bad day_

_You had a bad day_

The bell rang and Kely and Phil both prayed that thier days would turn around.

* * *

Bad Day By Daniel Powter. Hope you enjoyed this me and my sister really enjoyed wrote this together! Please post comments requests suggestions and complements on the reply board thanks!


	2. SHUT UP!

**_A/ N:2 years ago Phil and Keely's fight. (just like you wanted!) The song is Simple Plan- Shut up!_**

* * *

_Shut Up By Simple Plan_

_There you go  
You're always so right  
It's all a big show  
It's all about you  
You think you know  
What everyone needs  
You always take time to criticize me  
It seems like everday  
I make mistakes  
I just can't get it right  
It's like I'm the one  
You love to hate  
But not today_

"Here we go Mr. I'm right all the time perfect guy! It can never be about me can it?" Keely shouted angrilly

Phil sighed " What are you talking about? I may be smart but since when do I not include you? Everyone makes mistakes! And All i thought I did to make you this mad was be afraid to tell you that I liked you I mean like like you!"

"Phil, it was about that before but now I realize you have been a show off over the years, ESPECIALLY with your cool future gadgets! Because you come from the future where apparently no-one shares!" She then stomped out of Phil's house.

_.:Chorus:.  
So shut up shut up shut up  
Don't wanna hear it  
Get out get out get out  
Get out of my way  
Step up step up step up  
You'll never stop me  
Nothing you say today  
Is gonna bring me down _

Phil started to say something , but Keely interrupted, "Shut up just Shut up! I don't wanna hear your little innocent voice anymore!" Phil blocked Keely's way out, "Get out of my way!" She pushed him out of the way.

"Why are you like this Keely?" Phil held back tears.

"DON'T GIVE MEA GUILT TRIP NOTHING YOU SAY WILL STOP ME!"Keely slammed the door behind her and started running to her house.

_There you go  
You never ask why  
It's all a big lie  
Whatever you do  
You thing you're special  
But I know, and I know,  
And I know, and we know that you're not  
You're always there  
To point out my mistakes  
And shove them in my face  
It's like I'm the one  
You love to hate  
But not today  
_

**_The next day- after school _**

Keely had just started walking out of the school with Via by her side. Everything seemed fine now except for the fact that she had just had a fight with Phil the day before. It was ok, though it's not like she wanted to talk to the jerk anyway.

"Keely, hello are you listening to me?" Via asked.

"Uh... yeah right sorry.." Keely said.

"Well do it then!" Via said.

"Do what?" Keely asked not having any idea what Via was talking about. She had been too caught up in her own thoughts to pay attention to what Via was saying.

"Talk to Phil! Well it's too late now here he comes." Via said starting to walk away to leave the two alone to talk.

"Vi- uhh! I'm not talking to you, Phil." Keely said defiantly her arms folded against her.

"Come on Keel! Can't we just forget about this?" Phil asked really hoping she would say yes.

"Forget about it! Phil this isn't something one can forget about!" Keely yelled, her foot started tapping.

"Hey! I got you talking!" Philteased.

"Oh yeah Phil you are soo funny! You think your so different from everyone else, but I see you for what you really are... not just not okay you might be from the future, but you aren't that differnt from me!" Keely shouted then started briskly walking away.

Phil wanted badly to run after her, but he didn't he just watched her walk away.

_So shut up shut up shut up  
Don't wanna hear it  
Get out get out get out  
Get out of my way  
Step up step up step up  
You'll never stop me  
Nothing you say today  
Is gonna bring me down  
(shut up shut up shut up)  
Is gonna bring me down  
(shut up shut up shut up)  
You'll never bring me down_

Keely was just thinking in her head "Shut up Shut up!"

Keely had a whole crowd to get past but it didn't stop her. She just started pushing past them.

"Get out of my way!" she mumbled.

She heard various people talking about how she was seen yelling at Phil last night and giving him dirty looks in the hall. She hated gossip, when it was about her! But she kept strong and walked to her bus.

_Don't tell me who I should be  
And don't try to tell me what's right  
For me  
And don't tell me what I should do  
I don't wanna waste my time  
Or watch you fade away_

Keely sighed as she sat down in a seat on the bus. She could hear people whispering inback of her.

"I think she should just forgive Phil. He is kinda cute." One girl said.

"Yeah, but I don't think they can just not be friends anymore. It was just a fight." Another girl said.

The conversation went on and on, obviously neither one of them knew thatshe could hear everything they were saying. Keely tried to ignore them, looking out the window to try to keep her mind off of things.

_So shut up shut up shut up  
Don't wanna hear it  
Get out get out get out  
Get out of my way  
Step up step up step up  
You'll never stop me  
Nothing you say today  
Is gonna bring me down  
(shut up shut up shut up  
Don't wanna hear it)  
Get out get out get out  
Get out of my way  
Step up step up step up  
You'll never stop me  
Nothing you say  
Is gonna bring me down  
Bring me down  
(shut up shut up shut up)  
You won't bring me down  
Bring me down  
(shut up shut up shut up)  
You won't bring me- __  
Shut up shut up shut up_

"So what did happened you know Keely, with you and Phil!" Via questioned on the phone that night.

"Okay, so like I said 'Shut up! I do not wanna hear your voice! get out of my way! You will NEVER stop me!" Keely re-inacted

"So do you think you and Phil will get over this?" Via asked getting very curious.

"Over this? Us?" Keely screamed and pushed the power button .

Via sat in her room and cried because now that Keely and Phil were not friends what would happen to her and Keely, or her and Phil!


	3. So sick of Love Songs

_So sick by Ne-Yo_

_Gotta change ma answering machine  
Now that I'm alone  
Cuz right now it says that we  
Can't come to the phone  
And I know it makes no sense  
Cus you walked out the door  
But it's the only way I hear your voice  
Anymore _

_**2 years after the fight (2008)**_

Phil was sitting in his closet on a very uncomfortable box. He swept his hand over the floor and found a CD player. The CD insidewas labeled'Phil + Keely best buds 4 EVA!'

"This will be good!" Phil laughed.

He pressed the play button and the CD began:

"If you are listening to this it's probably a couple years after 2006! Well I'm Keely!"

"And I'm Phil, from the future! (NEVER BUY ANYTHING FROM PIM!)"

"We will be best friends for ever and" the phone rang interrupting Keely , "Phil it's Via stop the tape!"

"Okay! bye!" the CD stopped.

Phil took out the CD and sealed it in a pink envolope and grabbed a red pen he wrote "The only person who I will ever love" he squeezed the envelope in his hand then burred it in one of his drawers, so one day he would find it again to remember the good times when he needed them.

_(It's ridiculous)  
It's been months for some reason I just  
(Can't get over us)  
And I'm stronger than this  
(Enough is enough)  
No more walking 'round with ma head down  
I'm so over being blue  
Crying over you_

'Wait what am I doing?' Phil asked himself, now lying on his bed. 'This is riduculous. I have to get over this! I don't need Keely! I can get along fine without her! I'm done being sad!' Phil thought to himself, finally after 2 years he came upon a realization, well of some sort anyway. Phil got up from his bed, now heading over to the door. "World! I'm ready to face you!" Phil announced

Right as Phil opened the door BOOm! A bucket full of tapes of Keely's shows, that he never even knew existed, fell down on his head.

Then appearing right in front of him were Pim and Benjamin (A/N- You know that boy that Pim liked in one of the newer eppisodes, I forgot his name so I'm just calling him Benjamin) they both had satisfied looks on their faces.

"Ha ha! Still not getting over blondie? I thought maybe these would help. " Pim smirked reffering to the tape.

"You never thought that Pim would have a boyfriend before you had a girlfriend, did you Phil?" Benjamin remarked then squirted Phil with a water gun full of maple syrup.

Phil glared at the both of them. Great that was the last thing he needed being showered with tapes that would remind him to much of Keely and getting squirt with maple syrup. Phil opened his mouth to say something, but Pim interrupted him.

"Oh no need to thank me, just doing my job!" Pim said before doing her evil laugh. "Come on Benjamin our work here is done."

Benjamin put his arm around Pim as they turned to leave, sneakily putting a sign on her back that read: Pour syrup on me!

"Don't think I didn't know what you put a sign on my back." Pim said, though she didn't mind being evil herself.

"Oh like I didn't see what you put on mine!" Benjamin said as the both of them walked away laughing.

Phil just shook his head. How twisted was this his evil little sister has a boyfriend and he doesn't have a girlfriend. Of all people it had to be Pim that had a boyfried, he was very close to having one, but heblew it!

_(Chorus)  
And I'm so sick of love songs  
So tired of tears  
So done with wishing  
You were still here  
Said I'm so sick of love songs  
So sad and slow  
So why can't I turn off the radio?_

Phil was very glad it was a school day because he didn't have to see Keely, and be hurt, again. He pushed the on button for his radio there was a long pause and thena song came on:" I love you I Love you I love you"

He changed the station and a different song Played: "I can't smile without you Can't smile without you I can't laugh and I can't sing I'm finding it hard to do anything."

"Barry Manilow.." Phil sighed "I so do not like the oldies stations!"

He switched the station again: "Keely Teslow you have just won a dream date with anyone you want! " a DJ shouted

"Really?" Keely screamed

"Pick , Pick Orlando Bloom!" Phil heard Via shout in the backround

"Yeah Orlando Bloom!" Keely said to the DJ

"Sorry only some-one like, in Pickford.." now Phil could tell this DJ was no-one but Vice Principal Hacket trying out a new 'weekender back up job'

Keely sighed and spoke "Vice principal Hacket give the date to someone else..." then she hung up .

"Okay girls who wants a dream da.." Phil switched the channel

Phil felt a tear come down his face and then he shook his head he was a strong guy he was over Keely adleast that's what he thought.

"Okay no more radio only LOVE Songs are on in the 21rst Century, no thinking, learning, techno, or comedy songs in 2006." Phil looked at the shaded blue carpet on his floor "I wish Keely picked me for that date, and I wish she would have won that 2 years ago."

He reached for the radio he couldn't turn it off. Phil switched the station back to Hacket . He listened to Hacket pathetically beg for some-one to take the dream date. Suddenly a girl came on the radio:

"Hello I'd I would like love the dream date!" Phil could tell it was Grace's voice she loved him she would pick him for sure.

But then a thought appeared in his head "Grace and Grady went steady 1 and 1/2 years ago."

"I'd like to have a date with Grady!" She had a smile in her voice.

"Okay meet me in my office on Monday to redeem your date.." Hacket sneezed.

"Okay and by the way I'm Grace!"

"Okay BYE!" Grace hung up leaving hacket on the line.

"Why can't I turn off the radio!" Phil growled under his breath.

_Gotta fix that calender I had  
That's marked July 15th_

Phil took out his wizard that immediately said "Remember Phil, Keely's birthday is in 3 monthS don't for-" Phil deleted the reminder, he had been meaning to do that for awhile he just hadn't gotten around to it. It's not like he needed it anymore.

_Cuz since there's no more you  
There's no more anniversery  
I'm so fed up with my thoughts of you  
And your memories  
And now every song reminds me  
Of what used to be_

Phil's radio was still on, that evil taunting thing! " I don't want another pretty face I don't want just anyone to hold, don't want my love togo towaste I want you and your beautiful soul. You're the one I want to chase. You're the one I wa-" Phil groaned turning the stupid thing off once in for awhile. How come every song that came onh reminded him of her?

_(Chorus)  
That's the reason  
I'm so sick of love songs  
So tired of tears  
So done with wishing  
You were still here  
Said I'm so sick of love songs  
So sad and slow  
So why can't I turn off the radio?_

"AH HA!" he quietly exclamied "That's the reason I can't turn off the radio. All these love songs remind me of..." he stopped.

Phil turned on the TV that he put in his room a year ago . There was a program witha girl in a baby blue dress crying .

"Oh Phillip!" She cried

"Kelly! is the baby alright?" Phillip asked

"Why do you think I'm cryin'?"Kelly cried

"You mean?" Phillip kissed her cheek.

"Get off me! and my baby too!" Kelly cried more, "And I mean she... Daisy our daughter has, has.." Phil was getting bored so he pressed the channel up button.

Now there was a man crying at a bar holding a 24 pack of empty beers thast he just finished .

"She aint coming back Parker, Kensie is never coming back " The bar tender talked to the guy sitting at the bar who's name was Parker.

"Man all these shows have couples that are with k's and p's like Me and Keely and they all are all so sad not to mention slow!" Phil flicked the TV off and the color slowly faded to nothing on the TV screen.

_O-o-h (Leave me alone)  
Leave me alone (Stupid love song)  
Hey,  
Don't make me think about her smile  
Then lettin go  
Turning of the radio_

Phil was lying on his bed, holding a picture of him and Keely. He couldn't take it! All he could focus on was her, her smile, everything about her was beautiful. Phil heaved a frustrated sighed and threw thew the picture at the wall. He watched as the shards from the picture frame shattered, at that second it seemed like a dagger had just stabbed him in the chest. "This is it I'm over her..."

_Chorus x3)  
Cuz I'm so sick of love songs  
So tired of tears  
So done with wishing  
She were still here  
Said I'm so sick of love songs  
So sad and slow  
So why can't I turn off the radio?  
(So why can't I turn off the radio?)  
Why can't I turn off the radio_

Phil started to turn his sadness into anger he grabbed a piece of paper and started to write-

**Dear Keely,**

**I am so sick of you Keely you! Your smile your tears your stupid laugh and cute little smile! I am so done with wishing I had you back I am glad you don't have the date of your dreams and Grace does! I'm so sick of Love songs and so sick of you! Sometimes life can just be so sad and slow Keely But now I CAN turn off the radio!**

**Love (or not),**

**Phil**

Then he threw the letter out. He just wrote that to get out his anger and it worked. He left the room happy at his sucess.

Pim and Benjamin snuk into the room and grabbed the letter out the trash .

"This is gold!" Pim planned.

"Phil and Keely will hate eachoyther even more after this!" Benjamin remarked as Pim started thier evil laugh.

* * *

Thanks for reading ! This was so fun to write! Learning song lyrics and writting a story with my sister what could be better? Please read and reply. 


	4. When there was me and you

a/N- Hey people! Thanks for treviewing my sister like kind of bailerd on this project so excuse the lates ness. Hopefully you'll like it. Notice this is all Keely the next is all Phil. Oh the song is not mine courtesy of Highschool musical. Awesome movies. the song is When there was me and you. R/R!

Keely was listening to her ipod on bed. she was actuaally doing ok. She felt great actually. She smiled as she sung along. "I don't want to be anything other than what I've been trying to be lately I'll I have to do is try to be, be somebody! Tired of lookin-" Sge got cut of by her mom coming in.

"Keely honey?" Her mom called poking her head in the room.

Keely took off her head phones so she could hear her mom better. "What mom?"

"You have a letter for you..." She said handing it to her.

Keely smiled and took the letter maybe it was a license to that free car she got by buying those shoes last week, but that can't come in that quicklly can it. She opened it and read it. It read:

Dear Keely,

I am so sick of you Keely you! Your smile your tears your stupid laugh and cute little smile! I am so done with wishing I had you back I am glad you don't have the date of your dreams and Grace does! I'm so sick of Love songs and so sick of you! Sometimes life can just be so sad and slow Keely But now I CAN turn off the radio!

Love (or not),

Phil

Well it definitely wasn't that free car. Tear started to well up in Keely's eyes. How could he? She turned off her ipod. How could be so cruel?

_I__t's funny when you find yourself_

_Looking from the outside_

_I'm standing here but all I want_

_Is to be over there_

_Why did I let myself believe_

_Miracles could happen_

_Cause now I have to pretend_

_That I don't really care_

The next day at school Keely still didn't feel any better. She had tried calling Via last night, but there was no response. It was odd Via always picked up her phone. She desperately needed to talk to her. She went to her locker to get her books for her first class. Her eyes widened at what she saw.

Phil was flirting with Via and Via was flirting back. How could she? She knew she liked him? Too late she could have had him, but she lost her chance. She felt like a complete outsider. Before she got that letter she was doing fine, great, dandy even! Her mind had been distracted unharmed, but now it wasn't anymore.

"Who cares. Who really cares..." She kept on saying to herself.

_I thought you were my fairytale_

_A dream when I'm not sleeping_

_A wish upon a star_

_Thats coming true_

_But everybody else could tell_

_That I confused my feelings with the truth_

_When there was me and you_

Keely was now sitting at lunch alone across from the table where Via and Phil were holding hands and making googly eyes at eachother. She groaned her first 3 classes were terrible. She felt like she knew nothing her math teacher decided to change the test around thinkig it would be more fun. Yeah right if killing her brain is her idea of fun then she might just need a dictionary.

She was just stabbing at her food not really eating it just.. playing with it.

"Hey! Keely what's up?" Owen said sitting down across from her.

"Not in the mood Owen." Keely Grumbled

"Don't tell me that Phil and Via going out has gotten you down?"

Keely nodded.

Owen shrugged. "You weren't meant to be anyway. Even my lucky penny thinks so!"

Keely furrowed her eye brows at him.

"Lucky penny, Lucky penny.." Owen started chanting.

Keely groaned putting her hand on her head and her head on the desk, sinking slowly down. Could this day possibly get any worse?

I swore I knew the melody

_That I heard you singing_

_And when you smiled_

_You made me feel_

_Like I could sing along_

_But then you went and changed the words_

_Now my heart is empty_

_I'm only left with used-to-be's_

_Once upon a song_

Keely's thoughts were wandering all over the place in Biology. She wasn't paying attention at all to what the teacher was saying.

She smiled remembering the time when she auditioned for the talent show she had stage fright and Phil helped her get over it. He had to turn himself to the size of cat chow to accomplish the task, but he did it. He also was the one who got her back into her usual investigative reporting instead of doing Pim's infomercials.

If he would have just told her his feeling to begin with a long time ago then this would have happened and he wouldn't have written that letter to her and gone out with Via.

"Mrs. Teslow!" The teacher interrupted her thoughts.

"Yes?" She snapped out of it.

"Pay attention!" The teacher snapped.

"Right sorry..." Keely muttered trying her best to pay attention, but failing miserably.

_Now I know your not a fairytale_

_And dreams were meant for sleeping_

_And wishes on a star_

_Just don't come true_

_Cause now even I tell_

_That I confused my feelings with the truth_

_Cause I liked the view_

_When there was me and you_

Sitting on the bus waiting to arrive home Keely was contemplating the meaning of fairy tale and reality. She remembered when she was lkittle loving the fairy tale books her mom would read to her. It was what every girl wanted her life to be like right? Being a beautiful princess locked up in a tower (or whatever) and a handsome prince would come and save her and whisk her away and they lived happily ever after right? Wrong. "Stupid Fairy tales!" Keely muttered.

Now Keely knew fairy tales just played wiuth little girls' minds thinking and hoping that their lives would end up like that. The truth is it doesn't aso why waste the rest of your life trying to make iit be that way. She was stupid and foolish for thinking that Phil was some charming prince that would whisk her away to 'happy wonderland'. No he was Via's prince.

She groaned. How easily her mind could get mixed up and she was or atleast felt like the most mixed up messed up person in the world for actually believing in fairy tales.

_I can't believe that_

_I could be so blind_

_It's like you were floating_

_While I was falling_

_And I didn't mind_

_Cause I liked the view_

_Thought you felt it too_

_When there was me and you_

The bus dropped Keely off at her house she walked towards it. She hadd finally seen the light. Now she had gotten back up from falling. Finally after two years of clinging onto a lost hope (or at least she thought so) she could live her life again or atleast make an attempt at it.

When there were friends she would sometimes fall behind on her grades while Phil would rise above the rest. He would always havwe all these cool invention while she would not. Still she didn't seem to ever mind. All that had mattered to her where'sz their relationship, but that was gone now. Keely entered her mouse. "Mom I'm home!" She called.


	5. She's No You

_ A/N- **I've decided to answer some reviews, but not before saying a few things. Thanks for reviewing and reading. Hopefully you'll like this chapter! It's set the same time as the last chapter 5 at night before Via and Phil are going out. This is like Phil's view. Ok? Ok! R/R! **_

trueactress985- hopefully you'll like this chapter! Thanks for reviewing!

Friendsfriendsfreak5605- They will, butif they did too soon it wouldn't be any fun, hence ruining the title broken love songs!

LilTearDropBabi- I agree with you there! Hope you like this chapter!

raviv-alyfan- Thank you! I thought so too! I'm glad you think so!

Thanks all off you guys rock! now back to the story!

_They gotta a lot of girls who know they got it going on_

_But nothin's ever a comparison to you_

_Now can you see that you're the only one I really want_

_And everything I need is everything you do_

Phil was just sitting on a bench in the park around 5 at night. He didn't know why he was, he just... well was. Just checking out the availability of the girls. Girls his age ofcourse. There really was no one here except for parents and their kids for soccer practice or whatever they were playing.

Then over by a water fountain there was really good looking girl. She caught his eyes. She had dark skin almost moca colored, dark hair, and green eyes. Latina for sure. For somme strange reason he wasn't the slightest bit interested. No one would be like... He wouldn't go there.

_Any girl walk by, don't matter_

_Cause you're lookin' so much better_

_Don't ever need to get caught up in jealousy_

Phil got up and started walking oout of the park. Once he was out of the park area he saw a whole group of girl, his age, who were talking and laughing they were carrying shopping bags. That shirt Keely was wearing yesterday looked great on her. He sighed. Had to get her off his mind, had to find some one better, if that was even possible.

Then it hit him... "Via!" He shouted from out nowhere resulting in stares from some passersby, but he didn't care though. How come he hadn't that of it before Via was great girl, beautiful, nice personality. 'Perfect'. He thought to himself with a smiole all he needed was to call her. He ran home as fgast as he could, seeing as he didn't have a cellphone with him.

_She could be a supermodel, every magazine, the cover_

_She'll never ever mean a thing to me _

As soon as Phil got home he rushed up the stores to his room making Pim drop her rotten eggs, accidentally bumping into her, but he kept running.

"Hey! What's the big idea? I was going to use those!" Pim shouted.

He dialed Via's phone number he had remembered seeing Keely do it many times. "Hello?" Could be heard from the other end.

"Hello!" Phil said exasperated from runing all the way home and to his room.

"May I ask who this is?" Said the voice which he now could tell had a strong british accent even stronger than Via's.

"I'm Phil, Via's friend, can I talk to her?" Phil asked his voice turning back to normal.

"Sure.. let me get here. Stay where you are."

Phil started whistling while waiting.

"Hello..." Came a voice that was none other than Via.

"Hey Via I was just wondering..." The conversation droned on.

_She's no you, oh no!_

_You give me more than I could ever want_

_She's no you, oh no!_

_I'm satisfied with the one I got (or at least that's what I thought) (A/N- lol it rhymes!)_

_Cause you're all the girl that I ever dreamed_

_She's only a picture on a magazine_

_She's no you_

_She's no you_

_They got a lot of girls who dance in all the videos_

_But I prefer the way you do, the way you move_

_You're more than beautiful and I just wanna let you know_

_That all I ever need is what I got with you_

It was the next day. Him and Via were officially going out. They talked on the phone for a bit, but not as long as him and Keely used to. Phil walked Via to all of her classes some of them they had together. This didn't feel as right as it shoud, though. Yet he had never been anybody's boyfriend before so he really can't compare their relationship to others.

He sort of felt how he did at the dance, he had went with Via a year ago just as friends, but she didn't dance the way Keely did at the prom. There he goes again. What is he thinking? He should just enjoy his time with Via. He's over Keely.

"Phil? Are you listening to me?" Via asked.

"Uh no sorry.." Phil said he hadn't realized Via had said somehing to him.

"I said see you at lunch. I might be a little late though. I need to talk to a teacher about retaking a test." Via said.

"Alright see you at lunch!" Phil said.

"You're so sweet!" Via cooed kissing him on the cheek then walked into the classroom.

_Any girl walk by, don't matter_

_Every time your looking better_

_I think your perfect_

_There ain't nothing I would change_

_She could be a super-model_

_Every magazine... the cover_

_She'll never, ever take my heart away_

After class Phil walked down to lunch. He found himself looking around the room. He always still had the instinct to look for a certain blonde haired girl even if they had gotten into a fight and never made up. This was different now he was over it. He had Via now. Somehow that wasn't very reassuring. he sat down with his lunch just waiting for Via.

"Hey..." Via said smiling kissing him on the lips just a quick one though.

"Hey how was the test?" Phil asked wanting to kiss her back, but somehow he didn't feel quite right about it.

"I didn't take it yet. She was going to go out for lunch so she told me to come after school and retake it." Via said said sitting down next to him.

Phil then found himself holding Via's hand. It was like an impulse or something.

Via smiled at this friendly guesture.

_No one's ever gonna get to me_

_Oh, the way you do_

_Now baby can't you see_

_That you're the one... the only one_

_Who's ever made me feel this way?_

_Nothings ever coming even close_

_No one's ever been comparable to you_

_I don't want nothing I don't got_

_I don't need nothing but you_

_I can't get more than you give me_

_Don't stop anything you do._

_Your all that... all that, and then some_

_You know what... just what I need_

_And no girl, no place and no where_

_Could mean a thing to me. _

Phil was having a nice lunch with Via. They were talk freely to eachother eveything was going fine. Until Phil's instinct got to him again he saw keely sitting alone at the corner of his eye. His heart leapt and felt somewhat guilty, but it's not like it was entirely his fault, but he felt somewhat bad.


	6. Bestfriends

_ A/N_- I forgot to say last time that the song last chapter was She's no you by Jesse McCartney. Anyway thank you to everyone who had reviewed and read it means alot. This chapter is focusing on Via. OK? This song is Bestfriends by Raven Symone. You guys rock never change! R/R

_Your my friend...(our friendship will never end,)_

_A friend so true and near to my heart, i'd wish that we would never had to part, but in my heart_

_we'll always---we made the best of friends_

_Remembering the day you went away my heart was feeling so much pain_

_How I wish you could stay and a race just came in my heart we'll always---we made the best of_

_friends_

Via was sitting in the cafeteria talking to her new 'boyfriend', Phil. She hated to admit it, but it felt sort of awkward being his girlfriend. Everyone knew that Phil and Keely liked eachother. Keely had become her bestfriend over the years(not as good as Phil and Keely had been)so that's why this was so awkward. also probabally because she only liked Phil as a friend.

She could see that sometimes Phil's eyes would wander toward Keely, sitting along. Via felt a pang of guilt in her heart. Keely would never forgive her or this, but maybe she would. It's just so hard to see your bestfriend so miserable.

That day in the cafeteria

_You know that I am your friend, so let me say it again_

_It's where it starts, iut never ends, never ends_

_Don't you know that i'm your friend..._

_You know that I am your friend, no doubt about it_

_Our friendship wil never end 'cause your my best friend_

Lunch seemed to be going by so slow Via couldn't take it she had to do something. Maybe she could get someone to sit with her. not Grace and Grady it would just hurt Keely too much to see a couple sitting next to her... She thought of all the possible choices.

"Owen!" Via called to Owen she was desperate.

"Owen?" Phil questioned, confused, Via had interrupted him in the middle of a sentence.

Owen heard her calling and walked over to their table. "Hey Via! Ooh look penny!" Owen said bending down to pick it up.

Via rolled her eyes. "I can't believe I'm asking this, but could you please sit with Keely."

Owen shrugged. "Ok..." He went over to sit next to her and started talking.

Phil just sat there looking a little confused.

Via watched, but it didn't work Keely was still miserable. She knew it was a pathetic attempt, but she tried.

_All of the fun things we did together, I knew that we'd be friends forever (ever)_

_But then you had to leave, tell me how could this be my friends leave me?_

_They say a true friendship never ends (never ends)_

_I know it's true 'cause I can't breathe in all of the memories of you and me annd how we will_

_always---we made the best of frieeeendss_

A few days later and Keely was avoiding her at every chance she could get. Frankly she wouldn't blame her, I mean if she were in her shoes she would be avoiding her too. Via was still going out with Phil, regret kept on creeping into her. She regretted ever saying yes to go out with him. How could she have been so stupid to do that? She had lost Keely's friendship or did she?

_You'll always be the special side of me, 'cause your my friend_

_No matter where you go, I wanna let you know your my friend, you are my friend_

After telling Phil that she wanted to walk to class on her own, she immediately decided to take the diorect approach with Keely. According to Keely's schedule she should be heading down this exact hallway to Biology class. In seconds a figure of Keely copuld be seen getting closer and closer. Via took a deep breath before aproaching to ask a stupid question. "Hey Keely? We're still friends right? I mean this won't ruin our friendship?"

"I don't want to be late for class. Out of my way!" Keely muttered pushing past her.

Via sighed. "I guess I'll take that as a 'yes it will ruin our friendship'."

_No matter where you go, I just gotta let you know that you will always be my friend, my best_

_friend (your friend)_

_Doesn't matter 'cause you live too far (your friend)_

_My friend, I am where you are_

_Our friendship will never end.._

Via was sitting on her bed moping and doing her homework(Isn't she talented?). She basically had no one, well no completely true, but she didn't have Keely as a friend and that's what was making her miserable. She had been miserable ever since she had asked Keely that stupid question.

Then it hit her. "Why am I just sitting here moping around? I should do something! Not just mope around like Phil and Keely are. I'm going to take action about this. I'm going to get Keely and Phil back together, but how?' Via pondered this for awhile. She hated to admit this, but she needed Owen. Luckily, she had his phone number for he has asked her to go out with him many times (every time she said no ofcourse) and would always give her his phone number in case she changed her. I don't think he really gets the concept of getting a girl's phone number not giving his phone number to them, but oh well.

After much contemplation on whether she should go through with this, Via finally picked up the phone and started dialing his number.

"Hello? O dog speaking." Said a voice that was definitely Owen's I mean O dog's

"Hey Owe- I mean.. O dog. This is Via."

"Via! Hey! So you finally want to go out with the Odog. I knew you'd come around. You'll have to break it to Phil though."

Via rolled her eyes. "Not exactly. I am going to break up with Phil though."

"Oh..." Owen said disappointment in his voice. He cleared his voice as if he was clearing the disappointment away. "So what did you call me for?"

"I need your help."

"'What is it? Oh if your asking me to break up with Phil for you. I'm not going there. No way the Odog don't do that."

"It's not that. I need your help getting Phil and Keely back together." Via said praying he would help.

"Not doing thjat either."

"Please!" Via begged.

"No."

Via knew what she had to do something she didn't want to do, but she had to risk it. "I'll go on a date with you!"

"Done!" Odog said quickly. "So what's the plan?"


	7. We Belong Together

A/N- I'm so sorry for the delay I had writers block its so much easier to just have Phil and Keely moping lol! I really hope you like it! This is the last cchapoter unless you think I can add on. I'm sorry if the ending stinks! I tried!

Owen trudged across the dark streets. He looked almost like a walking dead person since he had just got out of bed.

"Remind me why we're here again?" Owen asked with a yawn. They were at the park in the middle of the night. No one went to the park in the middle of the night. Maybe Via was going crazy? Oh well she was still hott.

"To make sure you don't forget what we've practiced." Via rolled her eyes as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Why now? I want sleep!" Owen whined.

"Enough questions. If you get it right the first time then you can go." Via promised.

"Fine." Owen muttered groggily.

I didn't mean it

When I said I didn't love you so

I should have held on tight

I never should've let you go

I didn't know nothing

I was stupid

I was foolish

I was lying to myself

I couldn't have fathomed that I would ever

Be without your love

Never imagined I'd be

Sitting here beside myself

"Why?" Keely muttered to herself sitting up on her bed at 5 o' clock in the morning. She was was holding and looking at a picture of her and Phil. It was her favorite picture, taken after the dance. She was wearing a red dress, Phil a tux.

A tear ran down her cheek. It was all her fault. If she would have just not have gotten mad at Phil and said that she well, loved him too, then maybe things would be different. No not maybe, they definitely they would have been different. Instead of her and Phil not talking they would be together and happy. Well, atleast one of them is happy.

Keely couldn't help, but not be happy for Phil and Via. I know it sounds very immature, but she just couldn't. Maybe she was just being too selfish.

Keely's mom knocked on the door. "You're up this early? Oh sweetie are you ok?" Her mom asked concerned.

"Yeah... I'm fine just allergies..." Keely lied wiping the tears from her eyes and putting the picture down.

Cause I didn't know you

'Cause I didn't know me

But I thought I knew everything

I never felt

The feeling that I'm feeling

Now that I don't

Hear your voice

Or have your touch and kiss your lips

Cause I don't have a choice

Oh, what I wouldn't give

To have you lying by my side

Right here, 'cause baby

Phil was sitting at the kitchen table picking at his cereal. His mom had brnt the toast and eggs once again! Oh well he didn't feel all that hungry anyway. Actually he didn't feel hungry at all.

He had this empty feel inside of him and it wasn't his stomach. It was a spot that needed to be a filled. A longing, a desire. Any other words that could describe it, which would probabally be a million. He was scarred emotionally in a million places, yet one certain spot.

Who was he kidding going out with Via? He didn't feel anything for her. He only liked her as a friend. Who knows maybe he could just stick with Via for the rest of his life preending he did, but that didn't seem fair to Via. It seems like olne second who knows everything then the nrext second it feels like he dioesn't know anything, anything at all about life.

Ok so what if he doesn't have Keely? He should just love the person he was with right? Via deserved a good boyfriend and he hadn't been trying hard enough to be the best one for her. "Mom! I'm going to school now." Phil announced about to walk out the door.

"Ok love you! Have a good day!" Barb called before Phil shut the door.

When you left

I lost a part of me

It's still so hard to believe

Come back baby please, 'cause

We belong together

Who else am I gonna lean on

When times get rough

Who's gonna talk to me on the phone

Till the sun comes up

Who's gonna take your place

There ain't nobody better

We belong together

Via and Owen were sitting outside it was atleast 15 min till school started. Waiting for Phil and Keely. They wanted them both there. Phil had to be there maybe Keely didn't.

"Ok do you remember what you have to do?" Via asked.

Owen groaned. "Yes! We only practiced like a hundred times!"

"Well if you did it right the first time we wouldn't have to do it again! Remember-"

Owen cut here off. "Yes I know only a minute. This date had better be worth it."

"There he is! You know what to do get ready! Hold my hand!" Via demanded in a urgent whisper.

can't sleep at night

When you are on my mind

Bobby Womack's on the radio

Singing to me

'If you think you're lonely now'

Wait a minute

This is too deep, too deep

I gotta change the station

So I turn the dial

Trying to catch a break

And then I hear Babyface

I only think of you

And it's breaking my heart

I'm trying to keep it together

But I'm falling apart

I'm feeling all out of my element

I'm throwing things

Crying

Trying to figure out

Where the hell I went wrong

The pain reflected in this song

Ain't even half of what

I'm feeling inside

I need you

Need you back in my life baby

Keely was still sitting on her bed the same position she was an 1 hour or 2 ago and let me tell you she lost the feeling in her feet long ago. The saddest part was that she didn't care. She was about to lose it.

She barely slept at all last night. She just couldn't she was feeling so guilty and hurt. This was all her fault. Ok, ok maybe the radio wqould make her feel better so she's not wallowing in her self pity anymore.

"Let's see what's on the radio this morning." Keely muttered unenthusiastically. She turned on the radio immediatrely she heard Bob Womack, her mom listened to him all the time.

"'If you think you're lonely now'" Bob sung.

"What are you psychic or something!" Keely shouted feeling more miserable than ever she quickly changed the station. "I can't help you fix yourself, but atleast I can say I"

"Shut up!" Both of those songs knew the pain she was going through. Keelywithout really thinking it thropugh kicked the stand that the radio was on and is fell over almost breaking. She screamed in frustration. Shoot time for school.

Repeat chorus

When you left

I lost a part of me

It's still so hard to believe

Come back baby please, 'cause

We belong together

Who am I gonna lean on

When times get rough

Who's gonna talk to me

Till the sun comes up

Who's gonna take your place

There ain't nobody better

We belong together

Phil got off the bus, he was in a better mood. his mission today was to be the best biyfriend to Via ever! He tried miling, but it always felt like it looked freaky, but yet he can't see it so he doesn't really know.

Phil walked around outside the schol looking for Via. Where was she? Thery always meeted here. she ever told him she'd meet him- What, who was that, that looked like Via standing under that tree making out with Owen. No it couldn't be ep it definitely was her.

Never wouldhe have imagined that this would happen. Why would Via do this to him? He felt so hurt. It still hurts when your girlfriend cheats on you.

"Via?" Phil croaked out. "Why? Via Why?"

Via and Owen both broke away from eachother. "Phil I can ex-"

Phil shook his head "nO need I'm going anywhere, but here." Phil said running away from the school. He didn't really care about his perferct attendance record he didn't feel like going today.

Phil entered the park he sat down on a nearby bench, he had a feeling he wasn't alone on the bench.

"Phil?" Came a familiar female voice.

"Keely?" Phil said looking to the person next to him. It was Keely.

The girl who was Keely nodded. "Are you ok you look uh... sad..."

"So do you, but I thought you weren't-" Phil cut himself off before he started a fight. "Yeah well I saw- I saw"

"What?" Keely asked concerned.

"Via kissing Owen" phil finished.

"Oh Phil I'm so sorry..."

Phil shook his head. "Don't be somehow I think it happened for a reason..."

Keely looked quizzically at him. "You think?"

Phil nodded and smiled "I do"

They both just sat there hapy to be tpgether again finnally even if they didn't say anything about it they both knew.


End file.
